


Ahri has a date with Death

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri is an obsessive ho, F/M, Humor, I love this ship, let Thresh live his AP dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Ahri is expecting her date for a lovely night.





	Ahri has a date with Death

**Author's Note:**

> lol  
> i ship them bc they're both hookers  
> get it
> 
> LOOOOOOL  
> SLAPs kNEE

Today, Ahri was wearing nothing except for her under garments and a somewhat long white t-shirt that didn't prove to be very much useful against concealing the dark colored clothing from beneath. It was done on purpose anyway. Because today, she was going to have a fun, relaxing day at home, with her date. 

Ding dong. 

Oh speak of the devil, there her date was.   
"Come in." She purrs seductively, and the Vixen adds a few more spritzs of her perfume to her neck, just for safety measures. Oh, and she posed herself on the couch too. 

"I can't open the door." Came the reply, and Ahri could feel herself bristling from irritation. She inhaled sharply before getting onto her feet and walking towards the door. Annoyed, Ahri swung the door open to reveal her date and boyfriend, Thresh... still in his League regalia. What a big turn off. She facepalmed. "Seriously? Ugh, whatever, just get in."

The wraith stepped into her home, and they hummed contently. "Cozy." 

"Not as cozy as snuggling up against each other while watching Netflix, eh?" Ahri nudges Thresh with her elbow, and this earns a look of disinterest from the spectral, but that soon faded away as they produced a rather large box from seemingly out of nowhere, presenting it to the female. "Here, love. A gift to you."   
"Aw Thresh, how sweet!" Ahri cooed and she accepted the large package, setting it on the table, and undoing the red ribbons delicately and slowly, as if procrastinating her wonderful surprise. But she wished she procrastinated more, because when she pulled out the item that was in the box, her face fell, so did the rest of her mood. 

"An Athene's Holy Grail." Ahri says bluntly, and Thresh startles, "Oh, oops, wrong package."   
Suspicion picked at Ahri's insides. "What do you mean wrong package?" She snatched the support item away from her boyfriend's awaiting grip. "Who's this other bitch I don't know about?!" 

"What?" Thresh said. "There's no one—"

"IS IT SONA?? ARE MY BOOBS NOT BIG ENOUGH?!" 

"WHAT— NO, AHRI—" 

"IS IT KARMA THEN? WELL I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, KARMA'S A REAL B—"

"THE ITEM WAS FOR ME."  
The pair stare at each other after Thresh's confession. "What." Ahri says blankly, and she lowered the item, setting it on the table just when she was about to toss that thing to the ground. "Yes, it's mine..." 

"But, you're not even—"

 

"DAMMIT WOMAN, WHY CAN'T YOU RESPECT MY DREAMS!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE SWEET SENNA, ALL QUIET IN MY LANTERN—"

"HEY HEY BITCH!! ARE TELLING ME TO DIE?!" 

"N-NO—! I MEANT—" 

"GOODBYE FELICIA." Ahri said angrily before leaving her house. Moments later she came back in and pointed at the open door with her thumb. "Get out, this is my house." 

Thresh was about to retort, but then Ahri shoved him out there anyway. 

no fox tits for him  
the end.


End file.
